


My Lover from the Stars

by thesingingrobot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Victor, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character name spelled as Victor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Yuuri, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, different plot from main source, ish, my love from another star Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingrobot/pseuds/thesingingrobot
Summary: 400 years ago, an alien crash landed on earth and fell in love with a young shogun. Flash forward to present day and he has finally found his reincarnation. Can he rekindle what he had 400 years ago?





	My Lover from the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I watched this K-drama and was really obsessed with the concept of it so I wanted to write this. I hope you all enjoy and all kudos and comments are welcome!

_It was the year 1614, the Edo Era, in Japan. There was a young Shogun head that had recently lost his future wife. On the way to the funeral, the winds started to pick up, startling his fellow daimyos. The winds blew until the gust was so strong, it started blowing people away. The Widower’s norimono was blown from the carriers hands._

_And then everything stopped._

_A young man appeared. He was quite a beautiful person, long silver hair, and eyes crystal blue, he was definitely a foreigner._

_He calmly walked over to the carrier, brushing off any obstacle still in the air. He took an end of the norimono and gently helped to the ground._

_And just like that, time began moving again. The foreign man heard crying coming from within the box. Curious he opened the what seemed to be the door. The man was surprised when he saw the man. The stranger couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of the young shogun. His raven black hair and beautifully brown eyes. The stranger was enchanted._

_He held out a hand towards the shogun offering to help him out of the strange box._

_Maybe he could be a friend while he waited for a ship home._

\------Present day; Detroit, Michigan, USA------

Yuuri Katsuki was a mess. He had just broken up with his long term boyfriend, bombed his previous final, and was now crying in the bathroom stall in the cafe he and his now ex-boyfriend frequented at. All-in-all his day was a mess.

A loud bang startled Yuuri out of his thoughts. “Oi! Katsuki! Better hurry up and get the crying over with. The whole place has been whispering about you’re dramatic heart-wrenching end of your relationship, moron.”

Ah, Yuri Plisetski, always had a way of lightning the mood didn’t he.

Yuuri sniffled before weakly letting an “okay” out and timidly opened the stall door.

“Ugh, you look like shit.” Yuri remarked. “Be sure to wash your face with cold water before you leave.” And with that he was gone. Yuuri let out a shaky sigh as the door closed and turned on the faucet. Great, there was gonna be staring. Yuuri hated people staring at him. He splashed some water on his face before turning off the faucet and trying to leave as quickly as possible.

Yuuri almost made it to the door before bumping into someone. Spilling coffee on him and the stranger.

“I’m so sorry!” Yuuri exclaimed. Hastily getting up and grabbing some napkins. “Again, I’m so sorry, here let me help…” When Yuuri looked up, he saw the most beautiful person who might have ever walked the Earth. Ocean blue eyes, and strikingly beautiful silver hair… Yuuri must really have bad luck to have this be his first impression. Though Yuuri found it odd how the man was just staring at him in awe and confusion, like he must be seeing something wrong.

“No, it’s fine…” the stranger said, though he sounded a bit dazed. After a few seconds, Yuuri finally noticed people staring. His heart started hammering in his chest, and his breathing was starting to get uneven.

Unable to take it, Yuuri shouted out another apology before running off, leaving the stranger to stare off after him.

Once Yuuri made it back to his apartment. He was greeted by his concerned roommate; Phichit Chulanont.

“Oh my god, Yuuri! Why are covered in Coffee?” Phichit exclaimed flailing himself over to Yuuri. “Why have you been ignoring my texts? Did something happen? Do I need to kill a bitch?”

Yuuri lightly chuckled at Phichit’s antics before softly saying; “He broke up with me.”

Phichit shut-up immediately. “Oh, Yuuri,” he cooed. “Are you okay? Was he the one who spilled the coffee on you?

“No, I just bumped into someone on the way home. You know how I am.”

Phichit looked at Yuuri with sympathy. “Well, I think you need some ice cream and a good movie.” He stated.

Yuuri chuckled. He was really thankful to have Phichit in his life. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Phichit smiled at his roommates response. And then suddenly he perked up. “Oh yeah!” He shouted a little to loudly, making Yuuri wince at the volume. “So, you know how our hot next-door neighbor, Christophe Giacometti, put out a roommate ad a while ago, right?”

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed, confused on where Phichit was going with this. “Yeah…?” He replied uncertainly.

“Well… He finally found one!” Phichit explained. “And, I was thinking we could go welcome him! Chris said he was moving in today after all.”

Yuuri sighed. “Okay, just let me change first. I don’t want coffee stains to be the first thing they notice about me.”

Phichit just laughed. “Okay. that’s fine with me.”

A few minutes later, Yuuri appeared again with a clean basic t-shirt, not bothering to change his jeans since his previous shirt took the most damage.

With an excited “let’s do this!” from Phichit, they headed off to the apartment next to them.

Phichit gave a curt knock on the door and a blonde opened the door just a couple seconds later. Chris. There was someone standing behind him, and Yuuri’s heart dropped when he realized who it was.

It was the man he spilled coffee all over.

He was doomed. What Yuuri would give to just disappear from the situation.

“Phichit!” Chris welcomed him with a hug that went on just a second too long for it to be a normal welcome hug. Chris then turned Yuuri and grinned. “Well, Well, it seems you manage to drag sweet, old Yuuri with you.”

“Yuuri?” The man behind him muttered so quietly everyone almost missed it.

“Hm?” Chris looked behind him questioningly before he put a finger to his chin, “Sorry for being rude. Phichit, Yuuri, this is my new roommate, Victor.”

“It’s very nice to meet you both.” Victor said, eyes still locked on Yuuri.

Not knowing what to do, Yuuri awkwardly stumbled out; “I’ve had a long day, and just came to say hi to my new neighbor, see you around.” Yuuri then quickly walked back to his home before locking himself in his room, ignoring Phichit’s concerned questioning.

Yuuri hoped that this would all just blow over soon.


End file.
